


If it's all in my head tell me now

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, Haris Rauf - Freeform, Scary, nets sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Haris Rauf arrives at the Melbourne Stars nets session and picks up where he left off last year terrorising his teammates.
Kudos: 1





	If it's all in my head tell me now

David Hussey stood at the entrance to the nets, clipboard in hand, ticking off names as each player entered the nets. 

When Dave was busy scribbling notes, his head bent over the clipboard, a familiar voice made him startle and look up, eyes wide. 

"Hey I'm back," Haris Rauf said. 

As he strutted toward the nets, he tossed his hair as if in a Pantene commercial and grinned at the coach. 

"I missed you all," Haris said in his thick accent. 

"We missed you too," Dave replied, a happy tear falling down his face, "thank you for coming earlier."

Haris nodded and wandered into the nets just as the other players were preparing for their batting and bowling practice. 

"Who's ready for me?" Haris asked, looking around. 

The other players quickly found a partner, the batters latching onto one of the tamer bowlers, and they each hurried off to a particular net. 

Haris looked around at the lack of willing victims. Then he spotted a kid in stars gear near the periphery who was handing some wicketkeeping gloves to a fan. 

"You there!" Haris called, "get ready."

The kid looked over at Haris, looking like a deer in headlights. It was Seb Gotch. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Haris said. "pad up and meet me in net 3."

Seb gulped. He slowly put his pads on, making his way painstakingly to the net. The whole time, he hoped the ground would swallow him whole or that David Hussey was watching and dialling the human rights commission. 

As Seb strapped on elbow and knee pads, hands shaking and heart pumping, he took up his stance deep in the net. He stared wide eyed at Haris Rauf at the top of his mark, twirling a cricket ball menacingly. 

As Seb watched Haris Rauf steam toward him, he prayed for a swift end.


End file.
